FIGS. 1 and 2 show the structure of a prior art mobile phone. The outer look of the structure is approximately a rectangular parallelepiped comprising a front phone housing and a rear phone housing. One end of the front phone housing 11 is pivotally joined with one end of the rear phone housing 12, as shown in FIG. 2. An antenna 121 is disposed on the rear phone housing 12. A mobile phone 10 is formed after assembling the front and rear phone housings 11 and 12. The mobile phone 10 can be used for receiving a call, dialing a telephone number, making a call, displaying messages, and setting functions.
However, because the front and rear phone housings 11 and 12 of the mobile phone 10 are very smooth and delicate, abrasion may easily arise due to carelessness of a user so as to generate ill-favored scars thereon, resulting in the deterioration of the quality of the mobile phone and the fall of its value.
Moreover, the design of the mobile phone 10 tends to be more and more diversified in consideration of trend and fashion. The user usually spends a lot of money to change the mobile phone 10 to adhere to the fashion, resulting in waste of money.
Accordingly, the above mobile phone structure has inconvenience and drawbacks in practical installation and use. The present invention aims to resolve the problems in the prior art.